Something Broken Can Be Fixed
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Elena is slowly losing everyone, she needs to get away from Mystic Falls, but can she bring herself to do it when it means leaving the memories she cherishes with her heart? Someone finally gives her a reason to stay, but can they show her, she isn't as broken, as much as she think she is? (I suck at summaries sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** _ I wanted to write this, so I am. This chapter is the accident, so past tense. It helps to know before the story begins (I think anyways..) So, I will try my best, it won't be as long as the other chapters, but lets see how it goes. Thanks! _

**Disclaimer **_I do not own The Vampire Diaries (I wish though...)_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

(John's POV)

John and Alaric were just getting back from there big job from U.S to New Zealand. They were tired, but John wanted to get back to his two kids, Elena, the oldest, and Jeremy who was slightly younger. Their mother had passed giving birth to Jeremy, and from what he could gather Elena never blamed him for the death. He hated leaving them, but this job paid good, and he couldn't move out of the house that his beloved once lived in. A phone started to ring disturbing his thoughts, shaking his head, he answered.

"Hey John, looks like your not going home just yet." He knew immediately who it was, his boss.

"George common, I just want to go see my kids, can't this wait a day or two?" He didn't care if he sounded needed, his kids were his life, everyone knew that, Alaric knew best. Alaric was his friend since school. He knew how much Anna meant to him, and when she passed, he helped see that he still had kids to look after, and he devoted everything to them.

"Sorry John, this client needs the supplies but the end of the week. Which is pushing it."

"Fine, where are we headed?"

"Sorry again, the client said only the ship's captain could know, I don't even know what we are shipping. The faster you get this job done, faster you can get home John." With that he hung up, looking at Alaric, he shook his head, he started to dial the only number he always looked forward to calling.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi sweet heart. How are you holding up?"

"Well, Jeremy got into trouble again, he beat up some kid at the school, got suspended for two weeks! Dad it's almost time for exams, he won't be able to handled another year.."

"I know, but listen, when I get back, all three of us are going out to dinner. It's that time of year again." Tears stung his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry, knowing he had to be strong for his kids.

"Your coming home tonight right?" He could tell she was excited, which only made him feel worse.

"No, we just got called on another job, won't be back until the end of the week hopefully, then we will go, can you hold up until then?" He heard her sigh, he hated doing this to her.

"Of course I can, just gets hard with Jeremy... Anyways, be safe dad ok? Love you."

"Love you to sweet heart." Looking at his friend, they both turned around walking back the ship they just came from.

_Few days later (Alaric's POV)_

"Where the hell did this storm come from?! We can hardly see a bloody thing!" Another wave swept over the ship.

"There was nothing on the radio about this, must just be a quick one!" Him and John were attempting to tie down a crate that got loose, with very little luck in the process. After what seemed like hours they got the crate tied down and started heading in.

"I think this might the last one I do Alaric, I can't keep doing this to my kids." He understood, but it would be hard doing this job without him, they have been doing this for years, so he was the only one he trusted, they could work without a single word and still know exactly what to do.

"You said that last time and your back again."

"I didn't get time to tell the boss, when I get back, I ain't doing this no more." Patting him on the back he knew he was serious this time.

"So, what are you going to do then, grocery store?" He was just teasing, it was to easy when it came to John.

"Well, I was thinking that I wo-" Before he could finish his sentence the ship lurched forward, making both men lose their balance.

"What the he-" The siren started to blare, meaning they had hit something, and they needed to get off this ship as soon as possible. They glanced at each other and started running towards the life boats. Smoke started to fill the air, they saw the small fire build, only encouraged them to run faster to the small orange boats with the rest of the crew. Everyone started hoping in them and lowering them at the same time. They were in the water when they saw what they had hit. It was an oil tanker, and with the fire getting bigger, they knew they had to row fast, the storm wasn't going to make it easy, but if they all wanted to live, they'd move pretty fast. As they rowed, the fire slowly crept to the tank which was spilling oil, only making them row faster with all the energy they had.

The explosion knocked the men on their backs, debri flying everywhere making them stay down. After a few moments they started to sit up. Alaric wanted to smile, they just survived, in a storm, and out of reach from an explosion, the ship's debri was everywhere, and it was only then when he saw John. He was still laying down, but there was a chunk of metal penetrating from his chest. Moving over he saw how John was struggling to stay awake, he didn't care if it made him less a man, he started to cry anyways.

"Don't do this John. You have to go back to Elena and Jeremy remember? You can't leave them now, common, stay awake." John weakly smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"T-tell them I'm s-sorry. C-call J-Jenna S-Sommers, their aunt. She'll t-take care o-of them."

"John Gilbert you are not dying on me." He wanted to shake his friend but knew he couldn't. But he couldn't lose his best friend, it would devastated not only him, but Elena and Jeremy.

"A-Alaric, just d-do it." He started to lightly laugh which only irritated him.

"What's funny about this!?"

"I did s-say this was m-my last time." Ass, he knew he meant it as a joke, but hated him for it. "T-tell them I'm s-sorry.." With that, he closed his eyes, Alaric started to shake him slightly hoping his eyes would open, or maybe this was a nightmare, he just needed him to pretend it wasn't real. When he didn't open his eyes again, he knew, and he cried for his best friend. He was an ass for leaving him, but he would find Jenna, he would make sure Elena and Jeremy were happy, he knew it was a long shot but he had to try. With that he looked at the men in the boat with him. "Let's go men, we have to get back to land, any one have a radio?!" A younger man held one in his shaking hands, taking it, he turned it on. He had to be strong, it was going to be a long night for everyone.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_I hope it wasn't to bad. Please let me know how this was, I should have the next chapter up by the end of the day, it will be from Elena's POV 5 years after the incident when she is 21. Please let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading guys!_

**Disclaimer **_Stated in the first chapter._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

She woke up again, covered in sweet. Her nightmares grew worse each time she had them, which was frequently. Ever since her father passed, she dreamt of different was he died, she couldn't stop them and wished desperatly she could. Aunt Jenna knew about them but never asked, which she was greatful for.

Its been five years since he passed, two since Jeremy left. She awoke one morning with a note on the kitchen counter:

_I can't stay in the house, I hate to leave you, but I'm not good for you, I can't have you worrying over me. I'll visit when I can, but don't expect much Elena, I was never good with goodbyes._

_Love, you little bro,_

_Jer._

She was alone with Jenna, which she didn't mind, it was a little comforting knowing someone was still in the house, that she wasn't completely alone, but she knew she couldn't fill the void she felt. Jenna was only here because it was her fathers last wish. Even Alaric stayed away, thinking that it would only be grief for her. Eventually she went into depression, sinking further every day into the dark hole. She attempted multiple times to end the misery, but that little bit of hope in the back of her mind told her there might be something out there for her, she didn't know why she listened but she did.

She tried to get a hold of Alaric but he never answered so today she made up her mind to just visit him, it wasn't the best idea, but it was better than staying in her room another day. Gathering all her strength she went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror it looked like she had haven't slept in days, which was true, she hardly slept at all. Grabbing her make-up she did the best she could to cover it up. Walking back to her bedroom she opened her closet and pulled out a light blue top, black skinny jeans and her converse shoes. She hated wearing them but she wanted some comfort today. Walking down the stairs she heard Jenna in the kitchen.

"Morning Jenna." She hated the morning routine, always had, but she sucked it up.

"Morning Elena, did you have a good sleep." She knew her Aunt was concerned but she lied anyways, what could she do?

"Pretty good, but I'm heading out for a bit, so don't wait up." She grabbed her keys and phone and headed to the door.

"Elena, be safe!" Rolling her eyes she got into her car. Now, it was time to see Alaric, just like her, he couldn't hide forever, as much as they both wanted to.

She had been sitting in her car outside his house for the past ten mintues, what was she going to say? Talk about? She hadn't seen him in so long so it was sure to be a little weird. Building up what ever courage she had left, she walked up to the house, knocking on the door waiting.

"Coming.." She could hear someone stubbling inside, only assumed it was Ric. "Look, I don't want no girl guide coo-" He just stared, and so did she. "Elena?" She nodded her head, and he motioned for her to go in, looking around he had a lot of antiques, mainly swords, but there were a few display cases here and there, must be his hobby.

"What are you doing here Elena? I haven't seen you since... since..."

"My father died.." At least she knew she wasn't the only one still upset about it.

"Yea.. So why are you here?" He didn't look at her, he oddly looked everywhere but her.

"I wanted you to tell me about him.. I know I spent time with him, cause he is, was, my dad... I just wanted to hear something positive, no one talks about it..." She tried her best to surpress the tears attempting to fall.

"Elena... The last thing I remember was him... I can't.." This time he looked at her, he was hurt, truly hurt, why wouldn't he be, he lost his best friend, but he had to remember I lost him too, it wasn't fair to either of us but she needed something.

"Please Ric, I can't keep thinking he died with no good memory, I have the few but its not enough!" She felt the tears spring from her eyes. But she saw the look of rage on his face, mixed with sadness.

"He's dead Elena! Why can't you except that! He's not coming back! Ever! He got over Anna, why can't you get over him! Jesus Elena!" She let the tears fall, she could feel herself trembling, she couldn't forget because he promised he would never leave them. As soon as he said the words she could see the regret on his face. "Elena.. I'm so-" He tried to reach but she just ran, the only person who was still here and knew her father told her to let it go like it was nothing. She got into her car and drove. She hated the world, and the world seemed to hate her, so she was going to make her life miserable, not the right choice but the only one she knew. Turning right, she headed to the bar just out side of town, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"Another!" She slammed her glass down, waiting for another shot.

"Miss, I think your good."

"I've just had the worst day, lie, one of the worst days, give me another one or I'll go find somewhere else to drink." The bartender sighed, and gave her another glass. Clearly she was disturbed, he had already taking her keys so it wasn't like she could drive anywhere.

"Woah, someone likes there alcohol." A man dressed in mainly black came over. His hair was slightly messy and he was fairly handsome, but the best was his eyes, they were strickengly blue, but she was still pissed at his remark.

"Piss off asshole." She took her next shot, she couldn't feel the bitterness or the stinging in her throat anymore. She was almost numb.

"And you got a mouth. What's up your end?"

"None of your god damn business." With that she slammed her glass down and got up to leave. She knew she couldn't walk properly but she didn't care she wanted to go anywhere as long as it was away from this dick. She got to her car and realized the bartender had her keys and should couldn't drive in her state, on top of that her phone didn't have service. "Could this day get any god damn worse?" Retorical question but life seemed to answer and the rain came down. Sighing in anger she started walking back home, it would take her a few hours, but at least she'd be alone.

An hour later she heard a car behind her, but she still wanted to walk, even if they stopped she was going to walk home. She heard the car honk, but she kept walking, the car sped up a little and stopped in front of her. She kept walking, no way was she changing her mind.

"You going to walk all the way to Mystic Falls?" This only angered her.

"Is there a fucking problem with that?" She walked passed the park car and kept walking.

"Well if you want to get hit by a car, or kidnapped that's your problem not mine, but not the best thing to happen no?"

"Why do you care? For all you know that's what I want!" She turned to find it was the same man from the bar. "Will you leave me the hell alone?!" She turned on her heel again, only to feel an arm grab her and spin her around.

"Why do you have such a huge death wish? Are you that miserable with your life that your willing to throw it away, knowing your loved ones would care?" She could see in his eyes he was concerned but what did he care? He was some man demanding she live, she snapped, tears pouring from her cheeks and she screamed.

"Everyone is gone! That's why! No one cares, so what does it matter to you what I do with my life! If I want to die, you have no right to stop me!" She didn't expect what happened next, he had pulled her into a hug, she only broke down even more, which made her even more angry. "Let me go! I don't even know you!" But he didn't pull back, he just held on tighter.

"That's a little mean considering I was your neighbor for the longest time, then again, you only payed attention to my brother." This time he let her lean back to look at him.

"D-damon?" She had not seen him since she was eight, his brother Stefan was her best friend. They moved suddenly and she was hurt, she had completely forgot.

"The one and only."

She pushed off of him so she was out of his arms, and started to walk off again.

"Leave me alone." She wasn't angry, she just wanted to be alone, Damon was always the meaner brother, had always taken her toys, teased her, it drove her mad.

"No can do. It's raining, and thanks to you, we are both drenched to the bone, so I'm taking you home, let's go." He went to grab her but she dodged and ran, she couldn't go home, not yet, she didn't want to go home to memories, before she could get far however she was thrown over his shoulder and he was walking back to his car.

"Put me down Damon!" She started punching at his back knowing it wasn't effecting him.

"Nope." He opened the door to his car and plumped her inside, slamming the door he walked over to his side started the car and started to drive.

"If you don't let me out, so help me, I will tuck n' roll." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And I'll turn around go get you and drive off again, no need in getting yourself hurt. Now, shut up, I'm taking you home."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" She didn't mean to scream, but she was terrified, she didn't want to be alone, even though Jenna was there, it still felt like she was alone in the world. He stopped the car and looked at her.

"Why? It's where you live no?" Why wasn't he understanding? She was begging him, she needed him to know without her telling him. It would only make her weak.

"Please..." She looked down at her hands which were now trembling. "I can't..." She finally realized the she was crying, why was she crying in front of him, she never cried in front of anyone, even when she felt like she was going to collapse. She heard him sigh, waiting for him to argue.

"Fine. I'll take you to my house, if you don't want to then I am taking you home, got it?" He was serious, but trying his best to be gentle, she could only nod her head.

After a few moments of silence she could feel herself drifting, she turned her head to look at Damon, he was truly handsome, he had a worried look on his face, he caught her staring, and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She just stared.

"Promise you won't take me home, promise me." He glanced at her breifly and nodded.

"Promise." With that she let her eyes shut, for once, feeling better than she had in a long time.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

_I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it's not much (plot wise) but I am trying, next chapter should be interesting. Please let me know what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **_Hey, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I probably won't update for a bit, I badly sprained my wrist, but I wanted to get one more chapter out. Hope you enjoy! I was going to say something else but completely forgot haha, Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer **_Stated in the first chapter.._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

"Elena._..." _Something was calling her name, but her eyes wouldn't open, she was screaming in horror as she witnessed her father dieing in front of her, and no matter how fast she ran, she never got to him, he was bleeding, something was in his chest and he only looked at her with sad eyes. She couldn't let him leave again, so she was screaming, trying to call out, keep him awake, but someone was calling her name, begging her to come back.

"Elena!" She snapped her eyes open, everything around her was in a blur, she recognized the blue eyes, but she felt her self shaking, it felt like she lost him again. It was like this most nights, dreaming of her father laying down, but she couldn't reach him, never could. She stared at Damon, letting her walls fall, and the tears fall from her eyes, she didn't want these any more, she didn't want to forget, but she didn't want to remember him like this.

"He's gone.." She could barley speak and knew it was only a whisper but he heard her. He stared at her and placed his hand over her heart.

"He will never be gone, he'll live on in here." No one told her that before, which only caused her to cry harder, it was getting hard for her to breath. Damon pulled her into his arms trying to calm her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, it was a soothing motion, but she couldn't stop the tears and shaking. It was the first time she cried like this since her mother had passed, she wanted to be strong for her father, didn't want to be weak for him.

She clutched onto Damon, hoping he wouldn't disappear from her arms, she didn't want to be alone.

After a few moments, she calmed down, small gasps still escaped. He had started to rock her gently, she could feel her eyes closing, and she wanted to sleep. Once that thought hit her she sat up and stared at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Don't let me sleep." He just looked at her concerned.

"You need to sleep, your exhausted." He reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I can't go back into those nightmares, when I'm awake, I can't be scared." She was now begging him.

"How about we make a deal?" Now he had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. She only encountered him yesterday and he was already making moves, then again, she needed to stay occupied, anything to keep her mind off of the nightmares. Raising her eye brow she looked at him. He raised his hands in defence. "Nothing inappropriate, I just wanted to take you out, get your mind off of things for the day, but, when that sun goes down, I want you to sleep, if not at some point I will put sleeping pills in what ever you eat or drink and unwillingly you'll fall asleep, your choice."

She felt her mouth drop, she didn't have a choice and he knew that. But he was still helping her which she noted in her head.

"Fine, but are you going to tell me what we're doing?" His grin only grew.

"Nope."

"Damoonn."

"Elennaaa" He teased back in the same mocking tone. "You need to stop by your house and change, as much as I appreciate the look of you in my clothes, you can't really go out in that." She blushed hard, turned her head and nodded.

Within the next hour they were back at her house and her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn't ready yet, she was happy Jenna wasn't home, but she wished she was, at least someone would be there.

"Do you want me to come in? I'll wait inside while you change."

"Ok." She opened the car door and stepped out, she opened the door to her house and slowly walked in. As much as she loved this house, she hated it just as much. She started to back out when she felt a light push on her back.

"You have to change remember? I'll be right here when your done, promise." With that he pushed her towards the stairs, he saw how she slowly made her way up the stairs, she didn't like this house, he wanted to help her but knew he couldn't unless he knew everything. She was definitely hiding something, but he wasn't the kind to push, he waited, and he would wait for her, for as long as she wanted.

After a few moments he heard a loud thud, without thinking he just ran up the stairs down the hall, stopping slightly at the doors until he came upon hers. She was on the ground, curled into a ball with her hand to her face, before he could take a step someone spoke up.

"Oh Elena, your cheating on me? Come now deary, you know how I feel about that." Damon saw a young man with light brown hair come into view. He could tell by his form he was fight and had weight to him, and from the look of Elena she was scared of him, so this is what scared her, but what exactly had he done?

"T-there's an r-restraining order against you M-Matt..." He could just barley hear her voice.

"Did you really think that would keep me away, I waited all night for you Elena, but you never came home. I heard the car and was excited, but then you were in another man's clothes and you had the man with you! You know how I feel about other men Elena!" He smacked her again, he was about to hit her yet again when Damon came in and grabbed his arm, still a little surprised that the two haven't noticed him.

"That's enough." Even he could hear the venom in his voice. The one thing he hated more than liars, we're boys who beat woman for no reason.

"Get your fucking hands off me! She isn't yours, she's my little whore!" He tried to punch Damon, but he already saw this coming, without thinking he moved and had the guys arm pinned behind his back.

"It's time for you to leave." He started pushing him out the bedroom and out the front door. "If I find out you came back, or laid your hands on her again, I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you then send your ass to jail. Leave her and her family alone." He was flaring with anger. He knew Elena since they were kids. He always loved her, always will, but he always had to tease her and make her angry. Always took her toys, shoved her, he wish now he was more kinder, but he was a kid and didn't know better, but he knew now, and he was going to fight for her, she just didn't know it yet. Glaring at the so called "man" before him.

"Oh, I'll be back, and I will make her suffer. Be sure about that, I will ma-" Without thinking, Damon punched him square in the face. The man was so shock he just got up and left, making sure he was out of sight he closed the door and bolted for Elena. She was still on the ground, rocking back and forth clutching her face. He lent down to touch her only to have her flinch.

"Elena, it's alright, it's me." With that she was in his arms, shaking but not crying. He held onto her tightly for a little longer before asking. "Has he done this before?" She looked at him, her eyes wide in fear. He stroked her cheek, and she slightly leaned into his hand, sighing before speaking.

"H-he... w-we.." She frowned gathering her thoughts again before speaking. "I used to date him. We were together for almost 3 years, I broke it off the first time he hit me, and after my... father's death... I thought he'd leave me alone, but he only came back.. again and again.. I was already having nightmares about my father, but I was scared to sleep knowing he might come back any time." She was shaking terribly and he only brought back into his arms, where she slightly relaxed but was still shaking.

"Did he ever.."

"NO! No... He just... hit me.. sometimes just a slap.. others..." He could see her visibly wince.

"You know what, we don't have to go out, I have an idea." With that he lifted her and starting taking her downstairs.

"D-Damon! What are you doing?!" She tried struggling in his arms but he only held on tighter.

"I'm going to make you love this house again." He smiled at his plan. "Do you have ice cream?" He raised one eyebrow at her before tossing her on the couch.

"I-I don't know, I hardly eat. I can check the kitchen." She tried to get up but he only gently pushed her back down.

"Nope, I'll check, you pick out a movie, anyone you want, and I'll be right back before you can say.. 'I peed my paints'." He was rewarded with a smile which only made him smile. Turning on his heels he went to the direction he thought was the kitchen. He looked in the freezer and saw a small tub of vanilla ice cream, grabbing it he looked in the fridge and saw exactly what would make her happy.

He returned in the living room with the ice cream, two spoons and a plate, when he saw her placing in a DVD. She hopped onto the couch when she saw him coming, and a smile crept across her face.

"How did you know I liked chocolate covered strawberries?" She was suspicious but happy.

"I remembered when you visited you always asked, Eleanor, my mama, for chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled at her and placed it on the table. "And everyone loves the ice cream."

"Alright I'll give you that one." She grabbed the small blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and curled right up to him.

"So, what movie are we watching?"

"Gone with the wind." He only groaned.

"Really? Out of all the movies you ch-" He was interrupted by her laughing, and she was laughing hard, he was happy to see her happy instead of crying.

"I-I was only joking! B-but your face was pr-priceless!"

"Oh now your going to get it." He started tickling her sides, which made her laugh harder.

"S-STOP! I'm sorry!" But he tickled her a little longer before stopping. She was gasping for breath with a few giggles still in her. "I chose Men In Black."

"That movies alright, next time, I chose the movie." She only giggled and grabbed the remote to hit play. Had grabbed the ice cream and strawberries. She started eating right away, half way through it was gone and she was curled against his chest he had an arm around her. He could tell she was falling asleep, her weight got a little heavier, he didn't mind but he wasn't sure if she was wanting to sleep. But he let it slide. She had a sudden jolt and sat up. Looking around frantically until she saw him.

"Damon..." She relaxed a little and he pulled her into is arms. "I thought you left, and I was going to be alone again..." Her voice was low, but he still heard her, lifting her face he looked at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay until you kick me out alright?" She nodded her head, but looked back up at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." With a small smile she cuddled closer and sighed. He rubbed her back and continued to watch the movie. He didn't care if she only needed him for comfort, he would be here until she didn't want him. Something inside him tugged and he knew he was lying to himself, but he pushed it down.

She was content with cuddling with him, she didn't want to think about what it means, but she felt safe, for the first time in years. With the last sigh, she let the dark take her, knowing it wouldn't matter what she dreamt, he was going to be there in the morning, and that's all she needed right now. But one thought still lingered in the back of her head.

_You're broken Elena, he will never except that, he's just being nice..._

With that, she slept, for the first time feeling safe, even with the lingering thought.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_Was it good? I didn't think it would be this long! Don't worry though, this isn't over yet. I know Matt is kind of a sweet heart in the show, I did want to use Klaus, but I wanted to give him a break of being the bad guy. If you think I should add anything in the next chapter, please let me know, I love suggestions! So, let me know what you think of this chapter and I will try my best to update as soon as I can! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **_Sorry it took me forever to update, I am trying my best! Hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer:**_ Stated in the first chapter.._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

"Elena.." She heard her name being called, but she was enjoying her sleep way to much to come out of it, so with a grunt she buried her head trying to hide. A slight chuckle came from the person trying to get her awake. "Elena... wakey wakey.."

"5 more minutes..." Taking the blanket she put it above her head, but he refused to let that happen.

"No can do, we got stuff to do." Finally opening her eyes she eyed him, he had the biggest smile on his face, smile that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"What did you do?" Slowly sitting up she realized she was using his leg as a pillow. Great, just what she needed. Looking at him he held his arms up in defence.

"Didn't do anything, it was actually something we were suppose to do yesterday." With that he hopped up bringing her with him. "Shower, get dressed, what ever it is girls do to get ready for the day." Smiling he pushed her to the stairs where she froze. Not on purpose, but just remembering the last time she went up there IT was waiting. As if reading her mind Damon reassured her. "Don't worry, he hasn't come back, nor will he. Now get going." With that he patted her butt to get her moving, which took her out of her trance.

"Out of boundaries." She said turning around to eye him down, but he had the biggest smile, which made her roll her eyes. Practically running up the stairs, she was grateful that she had a separate bathroom. Turning on the water she waited until it was the perfect temperature before getting in. This left her to think what she should wear, he didn't tell her what they were doing or where they were going. So dress up or casual? Maybe comfy? Thinking of all the outfits she could muster up she didn't realize he was sitting on her bed. "Jesus Damon!" She thanked herself for remembering a towel.

"Figured you might want help picking out an outfit." He smiled but there was something mischievous about it, he was up to something, that was for sure.

"And the perfect time to come tell me this was in my towel?" His smile only grew wider, and she just rolled her eyes trying to contain the laughter she was holding in. Putting a hand on her hip, she stared at him waiting. "Well?"

"Ah, right. Outfit. You can dress in anything you want. Just not too comfy." With that he got up and winked.

"DAMON!" She yelled, very loud, she should have known he just wanted to see her in a towel, most guys, scratch that, all guys want to see a girl in a towel, knowing full well your naked under it. Shutting the door she went to her wardrobe. She didn't want to dress up to much, so looking over she had the perfect outfit planned. She grabbed her black tight jeans, a cream coloured long sleeve shirt and black pumps. For the little space she had for her clothes, somehow it all fit. Quickly looking in the mirror, she decided no make up and hair down, she never liked her hair up, always gave her headaches. Looking one last time in the mirror she left her room grabbing her purse on the way out.

Looking around her small house, she didn't see Damon anywhere. Which was odd because he always made him self known, especially when he was a kid. He would come in yelling that Stefan did something. And when he settled down, he would tease me by taking my favourite doll, or a toy I brought over. She was going to ask him about that.

"Ready?" She spun around to find him standing at the door, grinning like a child.

"For the most part. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." With that he ushered her out of the house. "Now, there's one more thing." Before she could say anything he was blind folder her, she was grabbing his wrist, with very little effort in stopping him. "It's a surprise. Trust me you'll love it." With that he guided her to the car. Patiently she sat there, not asking questions. She was actually worried but more excited than anything, no one did this. Blinded her and took her out. She always had to meet up, and most of the time leave alone. Slowly she realized she was making this out to be a date, pushing that thought away she remembered something else.

"Why did you always take my toys when we were kids?" She did truly want to know, no other kids ever took her toys except for him.

"You still haven't figured that out yet?" He gave a soft chuckle, but he didn't answer the question.

"Guess not, so why?"

"I am going to let you figure that out on your own." With that she crossed her arms and huffed earning a laugh from him.

A few moments passed and she was getting uneasy about being blindfolded, she kept pushing the feeling to tear it off, but something told her to wait. After a little longer she couldn't bear not being able to see. Reaching up she was about to pull it off when he stopped her. His hands were warm, and a little rough, he was being gentle, hardly touching her, which made her shiver ever so slightly.

"Almost there." It was almost a whisper but she put her hands back down. She could tell his hand was still near hers. The warmth she could feel, something in her wanted to grab his hand and hold it close, but the bigger side told her it was a bad idea. So she just sat, contemplating on what to do when she felt the car stop. The dinging told her the door was opened, and a small thud told her he was out of the car. Few seconds later she felt his hand on hers lifting her up slowly. "We're here. But you have to wait a few seconds more." Sighing she let him take her hands and lead her to where they were going. When they finally stopped he let go. She was about to say something when he started to remove the blindfold. He slowly took it off, and when it was finally gone she gasped.

They were standing in a small field and just a bit further was the Mystic Falls. The actual waterfall that the town got its name. She had never been here and always wanted to. She dreamed about how it would look, but nothing compared to this. It was like she was somewhere in a rain forest. It was a small waterfall but big enough that you could jump off of it. There were few flowers among the rocks, but it made it that much more beautiful. The tress above even more so, big and full of life. She didn't know how to describe it, but one word came to mind, beautiful, to it's fullest. She kicked off her heels and started walking towards it, getting to the edge of where the pool of water started she dipped her foot in, and it was surprisingly a little warmer than usual. Certainly it would have been cold. But it wasn't and maybe that's why the founders called it Mystic Falls, because it was so mysterious. Rolling up her pant legs she dipped her feet in and laid back, stretching her arms out. Looking up she could see the bright blue sky with a small cloud creeping by, this only made her smile larger. This was the happiest she has been in months and it was just because of nature. There was no traffic, no people, no buildings, just beautiful nature. And that's when it clicked without moving she just spoke.

"This is why you brought me here, there's nothing but nature sounds." She smiled, it was the best day, and gift, or present, or what ever you wanted to call it, that someone has ever given her. Mainly because they thought of her.

He sat down next to her, just staring. She stared back. It was an awkward stare it was just, looking, like they were both searching for something yet, both didn't know what. He was about to say something when he turned his head quickly to the left. Sitting up I looked to where he was looking and could only stare.

"I told you I would be back... Forgot to mention the extra help though." Just as he was finishing his sentence five other men emerged from the forest. All Elena could do was stare. They were greatly out numbered, sure Damon might be able to fight, but she had no fighting skills. What scared her the most was the fact that the man standing there was Matt. Just as fast as her thought ended someone was grabbing her, and moving her away from Damon. Kicking, punching and screaming, she saw Damon look at her. She stopped moving, and for a second held her breath. His face had changed, veins underneath his eyes, and his actual eyes were blood red. Looking at her once more, she heard him say one thing before it started.

"I'm sorry."

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_Dun dun dun... How will she react? Find out soon..._

_I hope those who are reading this are enjoying it, it was a rather tricky chapter to write, but I do like it._

_Also I want anyone's opinion, should I bring Stefan into this?(Not for a love triangle. Just as a character) Or anyone else into this, I'm thinking of bringing Caroline into it as well, not sure though, Please let me know as I want to post a new chapter within the next day or so! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N, **_Hope you guys like this chapter :D I'm having fun writing this haha, and for those of you who are following my other story, sorry I haven't updated another chapter, I've been focused on this and it's hard to get time in._

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in first chapter..._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

Her eyes were wide like a deer stuck in head lights. The five men were being thrown around like they were rag dolls.

"What the hell are you!" She turned to see Matt yelling at him, trying to figure out why his "master" plan was failing miserably, even she didn't understand. One minute she is having a blast with Damon, the next Damon is throwing grown men around with a face that she hardly recognizes.

After what seemed like seconds, there was only Matt. Damon slowly walked towards him, his faced still different, when he got to him, she could have sworn she heard a growl. Damon grabbed Matt's neck and glared at him as if his eyes would kill him on the spot.

"P-p-please, I'm sorry, d-dude I can't breathe.." Mat was trying very hard to remove Damon's hands but they didn't budge. Seeing what his intentions were she ran to him.

"Damon, he's not worth it!" She was tugging at his arm, trying to get him to look at her. He slowly looked at her and she saw more of his face. The veins were slowly moving up towards his eyes, disappearing, his blood shot eyes were now coming back to normal. The one thing different she was was his canines were elongated, and they looked sharp. She met his eyes again, "He's not worth it." He just stared, and with a sigh he let go of Matt who was desperately gasping for air.

"Jesus, chirst. W-what are you?" Matt slowly stood up staring at Damon with fear in his eyes, without realizing it she smiled ever so slightly. Damon looked back at him and she could tell he tensed up again. As he spoke, she was sure she heard venom, and a promise.

"You threaten me, Elena, or her family, I won't hesitate to take your heart out of your chest." She blankly stared at him, he was dead serious, there was no sarcasm, no hidden joke, he was dead serious that he would kill him if he did anything. She was grateful, but she was also terrified.

Matt only nodded and bolted in the direction he came from, only leaving her with Damon. She didn't know what to say or ask, she could just stare, waiting for his face to change again. As if reading her thoughts he smirked.

"My face isn't going to change unless I'm extremely pissed off or hungry."

"What are you?" She didn't realize she spoke out loud, but she knew by the look on his face she did. And he sighed, as if he told the story a million times before.

"What people think are mythical, fake, and just your imagination. Vampire." He waited for her to run, but she didn't, she just stood there staring, fear, excitement, confusion, and other emotions played across her face, not making it easy to read her.

"How long?" Sighing again he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe 10 years? Lost count, when your going to live forever, you don't really count the time." To her he looked sad.

"How?" She felt how eager she was to know about him, it was scary, but hell her curiosity always got the best of her.

"Fell in love with a girl, she bit me, killed me, then I woke up vampire. Can't you tell I'm thrilled." With that he rolled his eyes, clearly tired of explaining himself. "Common, I'll get you to the house.." He started to walk away, realizing she wasn't following him, he looked at her, she had a smile on her face, one that said she was scared but something else. "You coming?"

"Can you walk fast? Like they do in movies and in books? Do you have to drink blood or can you eat other food? And how come you can walk in the daylight?" Was she seriously asking all these questions? He was expecting her to yell scream and run away without a second glance but she wanted to know more and more, even if it scared her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Uhh, I suppose so. Why?" Before she could blink she was in his arms bridal smile.

"Close your eyes." She did and with that she felt the wind on her face, her body felt like it was floating. When it stopped she opened her eyes, and they were back at the car.

"So that answers that question." She jumped out of his arms and went into the car, and for once he was completely dumbfounded. He got in the car and stared at her. "What?" She was way to innocent and curious for her own good.

"Why aren't you scared?" At that she tsked him and pointed her finger at his face.

"You answer my questions, I'll answer yours." She smiled and looked out the window. Starting the car he drove off. They were silent for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"I can eat other food, but it tastes odd."

"Like, banana spilt without the banana?" He glanced at her and she was dead serious.

"Kind of."

"So that means you drink blood right?"

"Yes, but I don't have to feed every day. Usually once a week is plenty."

"What about the daytime?"

"Ah.. Well, you see this ring?" He held up his hand to show her the ring that gave him his little bit of humanity, he noticed that she nodded to the ring. "A witch gave it to me and it lets me walk in the day light."

"A witch? Seriously? That's so cool!" She was nearly jumping in her seats, which made him even more confused.

"Now, why aren't you afraid?" It was silent for what seemed like hours, but was a mere few minutes. He took a glance at her and she was trying to think of an answer, feeling she had the answer she nodded her head.

"Because I knew and know, you wouldn't hurt me, so why would I be afraid? Yea, it's weird finding out things do go bump in the night, but it's also interesting how it was all kept a secret."

"You truly are amazing."

A couple hours passed and they arrived at the boarding house, but lights were on indicating that someone was there. Two things popped into her head, they forgot the lights on, or someone was inside trying to steal something. They walked to the door and she hid behind him, just in case. Opening the door she felt Damon relax a little.

"Caroline, nice of you to break in." She could hear him laughing as he walked in, feeling it was safe she walked in, and stuck very close to Damon. The irony of being scared yet feeling safe next to something that could kill you in an instant. The got to the living room where a skinny tall blonde stood in the middle with a huge smile on her face. She ran to Damon pulling him into a hug.

"How are you D?"

"Seriously, we're back to D?"

They both started laughing, which only made Elena feel out of place. That is until Caroline spoke.

"So, this your girlfriend?" This caused her to blush. She wanted Damon to answer because she was speechless but the sudden conclusion.

"You could say that." He winked at her causing her to blush harder.

"So she's your fuck buddy!" This only made her stare, this woman had no boundaries.

"Caroline!"

"Ok, ok, I'm Caroline." She extended her hand and Elena shyly took it, not sure if she was going to say something more embarrassing.

"E-Elena."

"Nice to meet you Elena." Caroline smiled, she was pretty, long curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was just taller than her and was skinny. Before she could stop realize she was speaking she knew what she said.

"Are you a vampire too?" It was Carolinian's to stare at her, her mouth was slightly open, giving an 'o' shape.

"You told her?!" She was yelling at Damon clearly angry.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' with a huge smile on his face. "She saw my face change and then I told her."

"And you didn't run away, thinking, 'shit this guy might kill me if I stick around'?" Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"If he was going to kill me, what would be the point in running?" This shocked both of them. "Besides, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I'm the one who stopped him from killing someone." She had a proud smile on her face.

"You almost did what!"

"Don't worry, no one died, calm your horses."

"Calm my horses?! Are you kidding me right now?!" She was pacing around the room, clearly angry. And about to throw something when Elena spoke up.

"Are you the one who turned him?" This made her stop, and both of them looked at her like she was the most insane person on the planet. "What?" That's when they both started laughing at her. Damon was leaning against the wall and Caroline was almost on the floor.

"Oh god no! I'm the one who taught him what he knows, control. Call me a mentor." Caroline was still trying to hold back the laughter, small giggles still coming to her. When they finally settled down they talked for a bit. Elena got the idea that they were really good friends. And she liked Caroline, she was honest and to the point, something she envied, and she was always full of light, like no matter how gloomy you felt, she could make you smile.

After a few hours of talking, she found out that Klaus was another close friend and also Carolinian's boyfriend. Stefan was her ex who was trying to get her back, but by the way she talked, she couldn't care less what he did with his life. After a few more adventure stories Caroline grew quiet.

"What's wrong Care'?" Caroline glanced at Elena smiling.

"I like that nickname.." She could tell her smiling wasn't truly happy as it didn't reach her eyes only concerning her more.

"Caroline, why are you here? I do enjoy the visits, and you do call first before hand, so somethings up. What is it?" Few moments later she sighed not making eye contact.

"I-it's Klaus.."

"Did he break up with you?" Damon was ready to go rip the guys head off, no one made Caroline sad.

"Oh, no, no, no! Umm.." Her face went into a frown and a small tear fell down her face, she reached over pulling Caroline into a hug, which only made her cry harder. "S-Stefan.. He.. He staked him." Elena hugged her tighter, not knowing what she meant but she could tell Car wanted someone.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon started to stand when Caroline grabbed his arm to try and stop him.

"He's not dead!" This confused her and Damon, if someone was staked they would be dead no? "Well he is but he isn't. It's more like a knife, but it was laced with something."

"Caroline, if he was stabbed with something laced, it means he's dead." He put his arms on her shoulders trying to comfort her but she wouldn't have it.

"No you don't get it! His eyes! They still move around, but it's the only thing he can do! I don't know what to do Damon, I can't lose him." She fell to the floor crying, Elena ran over hugging her with all she had. She looked up to Damon who had a shocked look on his face, with a hint of relief.

"I know how to save him." That's all he said before he was gone like a flash, Elena stayed with Caroline who was now staring at the spot Damon was just standing in. Elena hugged her again and Caroline hugged back and started crying again, she started to rub her back, something that always made her feel better when she got like this, especially after her parents died. They sat like that for hours, Damon didn't return and they both didn't expect him to return for awhile. They ended up in the kitchen making coffee when Caroline was thrown across the dining room, and Elena was pinned against the wall with a hand around her throat. Elena knew Caroline stood up but didn't move, not knowing what to do before she too disappeared. She brought he gaze back to the person, or thing that was holding her against the wall. It only made her eyes go bigger, she was staring at herself. Like she was looking in the mirror, but had curly hair, ton of makeup on, and well, just her. Her 'reflection' smiled, which only reflected evil and spoke.

"So your the one who stole Damon from me." With that there was darkness, she could hear someone laughing, but it was soon drowned out by nothing. Before she went into abyss, she heard herself whisper something which only made her 'reflection' laugh more.

"Damon." With that she was gone.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_Sorry if this chapter was a little lousy, let me know if I should re-do some, most, or all of it, give me suggestions too, I'm always looking for opinions, so please feel free!_

_Thanks!_

_I should be posting again soon, trying my best here haha.._


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **_Sorry, been trying to determine how to write this chapter, plus I'm still figuring out what to do with my other story, harder than I thought haha, enjoy!_

_****SPOILER ALERT ABOUT THE LATEST EPISODE OF TVD****** omg, I can't believe they finally broke up! So happy :D :D... Had to get that out hahaha._

_**Disclaimer.**_ _Stated in the first chapter..._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

Her body was aching, everything hurt. Slowly she remembered what had happened, but it still didn't make any sense. While trying to remember, she heard the same voice, almost like she was talking to herself.

"Wakey, wakey, Elenaa."

Her eyes flew open and she noticed she was laying on the floor and her hand was slightly shaking, bringing her gaze upwards she saw her 'twin' looking down at her.

"There we go, have a nice nap? I was going to tie you down, but, I don't think you'll be seeing daylight much longer, oh and the names Katherine." Katherine's smile was something of pure evil, she turned her back and walked over to the small coffee table. "I was also going to make this quick and painless, but I want Damon to see what happens when he doesn't stick with me." Katherine was walking slowly towards her with her hands behind her back. "Where should we start? The legs.. arms... stomach perhaps?" Her eyes widened as she saw the long knife she had in her hands. She was tracing it over her body, slightly digging deeper in some spots, drawing small amounts of blood. Katherine stood up and look like she was about to walk away when she kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream and gasp for air. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

She laid there, gasping for air, when another kick to her ribs caused her nearly to black out. From the pain she knew one was broken, and a few were fractured. She tried to move only screaming when Katherine cut her thigh.

"Oh, I missed the artery." Her laugh was that of the devil. She realized she had to figure something out or she would be dead in the next few minutes. She glanced up, black spots filling her vision, this Katherine lady looked pissed off and like she was enjoying what she was doing.

"Wha, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh dear Elena, I want Damon, you see, he lost his way, so I need him to come back to me." With that she stabbed her other thigh and she screamed, it hurt to scream, she could feel the air leaving her more with every breath.

"Why, why would he, why would he want, want to be with someone like you? Your, your just a physcotic bitch." That earned her another kick to the stomach, along with a few punches to the face, but she had to keep going, if this meant it would make her die faster, she damn well was going to try. "S-see? You, you go around, beating those he cares about. So why, why would he want you? Your destroying everything he cares about. Go, go kill yourself, that, that would make him, him very happy." This earned her more punches kicks, she was waiting on the final stab to the heart so it would all end.

"If I destroy everything, he'll come back to me."

"Keep, keep telling yourself that." Instead of the heart, she was stabbed in the ribs, she knew it hit her lung because now it was impossible to breathe. She tried her hardest to breathe in all the air she could, but it wasn't working, she could hear Katherine laughing beside her.

"Oh the joys of being a vampire. Sweet dreams Ele-" She looked up to see Caroline had returned and ripped Katherine away. She watched with blurring eyes as the blonde tried to fight her, Katherine must have been older because Caroline was being tossed around, she did land a few blows, but nothing like Katherine. She was getting tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, maybe this was a nightmare, that would be nice.

"Elena! Don't close your eyes!" It was getting harder not to, her vision was even more blurry and the black dots were getting bigger. She started to close her eyes, welcoming the death, she would see her father and mother, watch over Jeremy and Jenna, she would be safe. Safe from things that do go bump in the night, safe from Matt, safe from everything. Just as she was about to give in, Damon's face popped into her head, she would be leaving him behind. But what would it matter? She would grow old, her would grow tired of her, he would be fine. Something inside her was telling her she was wrong. She was about to let go of everything and just except death, when she heard it, something she thought she would never hear again.

"Elena! Open your eyes." It was her imagination, it was tricking her to stay awake. He wasn't really there. "Open your eyes dammit, don't give in." What she would give to see his face again one more time. But her eyes felt to heavy.

"Give her your blood Damon! You know it will save her!"

"God dammit Caroline, I want her to open her eyes first! I want her to choose. Life or death Elena?"

She had a choice? There was no choice in this? She was dying, nothing could save her, even if they got to a hospital it would be to late. But didn't Caroline say something about blood? What would that do? Like always, curiosity got the best of her. She focused everything onto opening her eyes, she could tell she was close, her breath was ever so slightly still there. After what seemed like hours, her eyes slowly opened. She saw black, which made her panic, was she to late? Was she dead? She felt a warm hand lift her chin, it moved her slowly but it felt like she was moving like a speeding motorcycle, finally her eyes fell upon him. His face was full of worry and hesitation.

"_D-Damon.._" She could hardly hear herself but knew he heard her just fine. A small smile went across his face but was soon replaced with worry again.

"Elena, you need to drink my blood, now." That's where the hesitation was, it was her choice to live or die, but seeing his blue eyes, hearing his voice she couldn't look away, she couldn't leave him, he did promise he would never leave her. With all she could she nodded her head ever so slightly and watched him. Hope filled his eyes. He bit into his wrist, and the dark crimson liquid started falling. She was disgusted but intrigued all at once. He brought it to her lips and nodded for approval.

It was like nothing she ever tasted, it was sweet, like honey, but bitter. She could slightly taste bourbon, it was nothing she ever tasted before, and the more she drank, the more she wanted. After a few moments she brought her hands to his wrist, slowly started to sit up, a few moments later she pulled away from his wrist realizing she wasn't in pain anymore.

"How is that possible?" She watched him as a huge smile spread across his face.

"It's a mystery to everyone, how are you feeling?"

"Scared, confused, and healthy." He chuckled as he help stand her up. She looked around and saw that the room was trashed, couch was ripped, tables broken, books everywhere, glass shattered on the floor, and her blood pooled at her feet, she was covered in it. "And the need to shower."

"I have some clothes if you want, comfy ones I assure." She turned around to see Caroline with a sad smile on her face, along with a man she didn't recognize.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you help?" She felt upset and hurt and betrayed, she liked Caroline, but she couldn't be friends with someone who would leave her behind.

"Because I'm only a few years old, she's hundreds. I went to get Damon, and when I got to him, Klaus was alive again, I told them it was Katherine, and they came just in time, I'm so sorry Elena.." She could see the tears well up in the blondes eyes, so she walked over and hugged her.

"I would've done the same thing Care." She smiled at her, giving her reassurance. "Where is she? Katherine?" They all looked down at their feet, even Damon. "She's gone or dead. Which one?"

"She ran as soon as she knew we were on the property. I tried to go after her, but she got away." The man who she could only presume was Klaus, spoke.

"So she could be back, wonderful."

"Actually, she would be stupid to come back, especially with Klaus here." She looked at Damon confusion plainly written on her face. "He's one of the very first vampires, very, very old."

"You know, that's a compliment Salvatore."

"I've still saved your ass more than you can count and it's only been a few years."

"So your saying I owe you one?"

"Damn right."

"Also assuming I'm going to help you get Katherine while staying here?"

"Right you are old friend."

"So let me get this straight, in a matter of minutes I managed to get three vampires to be my body guards?" They all looked at her a nodded. "That's pretty bad ass if you don't mind me saying."

They all laughed at her. She made friends with vampires, if only her parents could see her now, what they would say. She looked around one last time before sighing.

"Time to clean up too." She started to pick up books when Damon stopped her.

"Leave the mess to us, by the time your done showering and dressed this will be done."

"One of the benefits of being a vampire?" He smiled and started to push her towards the stairs.

"Now go." She got up a few steps and turned around, she was terrified of being alone, even if they were vampires, they couldn't take her fear.

"Can Caroline come with me?" She felt pathetic, but she wanted someone, and Caroline seemed like she would help her out. Before she could say anything Caroline was beside her.

"I'd be glad to." They linked arms and headed up stairs, when they got to the bathroom she was going to cry, shake and be angry all at once, and she didn't want Damon to be there. She knew he would be able to hear her, but she was hoping he would understand. If he tried to comfort her, go near her when she was so vulnerable and bare with her thoughts, she would end up doing something that would probably crush them both. Something like telling him she was falling in love with him... fast.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888**

_I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Thanks!_

_I'm trying really hard to repost, hard when you work all the time hahaha._


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **_Sorry guys, my laptop had a few buttons missing, and it didn't want to work half the time. So, I tried writing to the best of my abilities, if there are any mistakes, please don't leave comments, it's my laptops fault, literally. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER. **_Stated in the first chapter._

_Also, this chapter is mainly Caroline and Elena talking, bonding etc. Etc._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

As much as she didn't want to, she took a long hot shower. Even when the blood was gone it still felt like it lingered just under her skin. Yes it was her blood, but it didn't change the fact that she nearly died. Thought hit her left, right and centre, questions filled her mind as what would happen if she did die. Would people mourn for her? Would they remember her or forget her so easily? Would Jeremy be able to live with himself.

"Elena, you alright in there?" Caroline barely brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yea.. yea, I'll be out in a minute." Sighing she brought the towel around her body, before she left the bathroom she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She looked like nothing happened, she didn't have a bump, bruise or scratch. As she kept on staring, she could only see the monster that came earlier, and she wanted to destroy it, knowing it wasn't her, but the resemblance was still there. Then she looked past that and saw a vulnerable little girl. A girl that had nothing and no one. She was alone, throwing on the smile that made everyone think she was OK. The only one that saw past all that was her father, he knew when something was wrong just by looking at her. But he was gone, so the facade was always up, the mask would crack but she would build a new one. And it was wearing her out, it was now to the point where she couldn't build a new one, she could only hope no one would see it.

After a few more moments she took a breath in, hoping she could keep it up until she went to bed. Hoping no one would ask her if she was alright. But nothing worked out to her advantage.

"Elena?" Caroline's sweet voice, that was innocent, broke her. How she didn't know, but she broke, the mask fell and broke into a million pieces.

She slumped to the floor, still wrapped in a towel, her hair soaked and tears streaking her face. She watched as the door slowly opened and she saw the blonde's eyes widen, she disappeared and came back with a blanket. She wasn't asking any questions just wrapping her in a blanket and hugging her. That's when she let everything go. She was tired, tired of it all. She let the sobs shake her, to the point where she was just shaking, the tears still came but she didn't make a sound.

Caroline's hand make circling motions on her back, which was slowly calming her down. But she knew she wasn't caught up with everything. She remembered crying in front of Damon, but this was different, this was her bare, no walls up, everything was out on the table. She glanced up at Caroline who gave a worried smile.

"I.. I don't know what to do anymore.." More tears came, her vision was blurry from all the tears. She didn't want Caroline to give her sympathy, she just wanted to talk.

"Elena, I've known you for maybe twelve hours and I have to say you held your mask up pretty damn well. I was never that good."

Elena could only stare at her in disbelief.

"What? You think your the only one who hides?"

"Well.. well no, but my father was the only one to confront me about it. If you saw through it why didn't you say anything?" This made her sit up and look at Caroline with complete curiosity.

"I knew you were going to crack, not in the way I thought though.. But my mother used to tell me, 'When someone has a mask to hide what's inside, another who is doing the same will see how broken they are, as well as themselves'."

"Did your mom pass?" Caroline gave a small smile, and started to fiddle with her hands.

"She was a police officer. One day it just all went down hill, she was in the hospital, but I knew she wouldn't live through that night."

"And your father?"

"Heh, he wasn't much of one, he left my mom a long time ago, haven't seen him since."

"I know how you feel.."

"I know, but I'll tell you one thing, let someone in. It sounds like a terrible idea, but, when you know the right person, it makes it that much better."

"Is that how you met Klaus?" Caroline just started to laugh, this only confused her, she didn't think she said anything funny, then again, Caroline was different form the average person.

"No, no. He found me. I was at my lowest. I had a boyfriend named Tyler."

"So what did Stefan do?"

"That's another story.. Anyways, Tyler. He was the high school. Swept me off my feet like no one ever did. After school was over, and we graduated, he changed. He was less kind, more brutal. I was a vampire when I was with him, but I couldn't bring myself to put him through harm, so I took the beatings, and of course I couldn't drink blood to heal, or he would know something was up. After a couple months, I went to a bar, way out of town so Tyler wouldn't find me. Even as a vampire you can get drunk, just takes more. I could barely walk when I was done, so I sat back down and asked the bartender to call me a cab. Next thing I know, this gorgeous man is telling the bartender he will drive me. He helps me walk to the car, but before I got in, and turned and stared at him. He just smiled and put me in the car. I woke up the next morning in a beautiful hotel. We had breakfast and he even drove me home. Thing is, I wasn't expecting what I would see when I got home." Carolines eyes went slightly darker and her hands were balling into fists, so without thinking she reached over and squeezed her hands for reassurance.

"If you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

"No, I will finish. I thanked Klaus for driving me home. I walked in, and I heard it. The sound of him and another chick. With every fibre I flashed into the room and saw him. I took the closest thing I could, and ironically it was a picture of me and him, and threw it towards them. It caught their attention. I took months of his beatings, him putting me down for some whore named Haley to take him away. I didn't let him say a word, I didn't even pack, I just walked out of the house. I didn't know what to do, where to go. So I started to walk. I ended up at a park around 7 pm when I finally stopped walking. I laid on the grass and stared at the sky, I felt dead. A couple hours passed and I didn't move an inch. Then I heard him. He sounded like heaven. Apparently the park I was at was across the street from the hotel he was staying at. He let me cry, let me take my time, and we haven't left each others sides since." She noticed that Caroline had the biggest smile on her face.

"You found happiness." She couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Elena, you have happiness, you just don't see it. Before you say anything, can we please go sit somewhere more comfortable?" This caused them both to laugh. She got her pajama's on, and told Caroline she would talk to her in the morning, of course she understood and left.

After a few hours laying in bed she couldn't sleep. The talk with Caroline helped, even if she hardly did any of the talking. But she couldn't sleep, thoughts were racing still, not as many as before, but enough to keep anyone awake. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 3:11 in the morning. Perfect, no sleep tonight. Getting up she settled on having a snack before bed. When she finally got out of bed she realized she wasn't where she should be, but where her nightmare began.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888**

_Thanks for reading, again sorry if its a little out of place, took forever to write, I'm also going to write another two chapters, the second one will be a Christmas one, hopefully they will be up by the end of the night._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. **_ Yea, so, sorry I haven't been writing, or updating. My laptop doesn't want to comply, so I am going to try and give you guys at least 2 chapters to the best of my abilities. I hope they don't seem rushed and that you will enjoy reading them :D Thanks!_

**Disclaimer **_Stated in the first chapter._

_*Also, anything in italic is whispering, or like an inner thought if that makes sense.._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

"_Elena! Jesus Christ why won't she wake up?!"_

"You know Elena, you should really listen to them. Something.. dangerous might happen." Her laugh echoed in her mind, her eyes piercing through her very being. It was dark in her mind, but somehow Catherine stood out through it all, as if there was a stage light shining just on her. Every step taken, every sigh echoed. Every word dipped in poison and hatred. "You really thought you were safe from me, didn't you? Well, I hate to break it to ya sister, but we are more connected than you realized."

"_God dammit! Why isn't she waking up?"_

"Pay no attention to them, your in an induced coma right now. So you can hear everything going on around you, but you can't move, speak, nothing. It comes in handy when you need it. Anyways, on with my story. About 500 years ago, I was turned. And within those 500 years I have never met a doppelganger, or what you would call a twin. 500 years, and your the first I have come across, this is, interesting to say the least." She made her way over, and became so close their noses were almost touching. Her eyes had no colour, no life in them. Yet the way she smiled showed she didn't care, as long as she got her way. "Now, let me make this perfectly clear. Stay away from Damon, he may not be interested in me now, but knowing you look identical to me shows he isn't over it. When you live forever staying with one person gets boring after awhile, but he will be mine again, so, in the next few days if you're not gone from this house, mark my words, it will be the worst decision of your life to mess with the devil." Reaching out she yanked Elena's head to the side. "This will be very painful." Without warning her fangs pierced her neck, ripping and tearing at her neck, a faint chuckle and scream played in the back round.

After she felt drained of energy she slumped to the ground, a few moments later she realized she could feel the bed underneath her, the weight difference of someone sitting beside her, hands on her shoulders slightly shaking her, it was only when something cold splashed on her face she jolted up.

"What the hell! Was that necessary at all?" Looking up she noticed Damon was sitting on the bed beside her, Caroline was standing behind him and Klaus was standing at the end of the bed holding a now empty bucket, clearly hiding his smile.

"Why are you all looking at me like I just came back from the dead?" Caroline started to fidget with her hands, every time she went to say something, she would close her mouth and shake her head. No one would look her in the eyes, not even Klaus. "Will someone talk to me, it's getting a little awkward." After a few more moments pass by, no one said a word, so, she yanked off the blankets in frustration and went to the dresser, she rummaged until she found grey jogging pants and a red long sleeve shirt. She grabbed a few more things before making her way to the bedrooms bathroom. Looking back, the three of them still sat in the same place as before, so she marched her way into the bathroom, making sure she slammed the door.

She examined herself in the mirror, she was soaked. Her eyes were slightly black from the rough night of sleeping, her hair was a terrible mess. Slowly she peeling away all her soaked layers, it wasn't until she lifted off her shirt she noticed there was blood on her neck. Leaning closer to look she noticed to small holes. As if someone or something bit her. Shrugging it off she finished getting dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and left the bathroom.

"Look Elena.." Damon still refused to look in her eyes, which only made her ticked off.

"I'm going to make some breakfast you guys want any?"

"Elena.."

"No? OK, more for me." She headed out of the bedroom, and made it to the stairs when Caroline was in front of her. "Change your mind about breakfast?"

"Elena, we don't understand how you-"

"I think I am going to make eggs and bacon." Shoving past her she started to make her way down the stairs. How was she supposed to understand anything if no one would tell her what the hell was going on. After a few minutes she started getting everything ready for her breakfast. She decided to add some veggies to her eggs. With the bacon in the oven she started chopping the veggies. After she finished the mushrooms, and started on the peppers was when Damon came in.

"If you want some, your going to have to get more eggs and put more bacon in the oven. Oh, do you have any nutmeg? I've been searching all the cupboards and haven't found any yet."

"Cupboard above the stove."

"I couldv'e sworn.. Ah! Here it is!" She continued with making her breakfast and started to hum as she went, not caring that Damon was watching her like a hawk. After she put everything on her plate she sat on the counter and began eating. Half way through, he stood in front of her, his hands resting on the counter. "Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You have to be a little more specific than that Damon." She put her plate down and tried to scoot off the counter but he didn't budge. "Move Damon, I need to clean up." Still he didn't move. So she scooted back and went to spin around when he stopped her. Whipping her head around to face him she yelled. "What! Now I'm not allowed to clean?"

"What happened in your dream, or nightmare." She froze, should she say nothing, should she say the truth or lie?

"N..nothing, just about my dad is all." She looked down at her hands, slightly ashamed that she was lying to him, well she hated lying to anyone, it wasn't right and she would hate for someone to lie to her.

"What happened Elena?" She finally looked at him, in his eyes, he wanted to know, he was determined to know, and she wanted to tell him, but it seemed far fetched and something you just wouldn't believe, then again, she was talking to someone who was just stories to scare the children. She took a deep breath to calm her self.

"Catherine came to me in my dream, or mind, or whatever. Told me I was in an induced coma, threatened me, gave me a little history lecture and then bit my neck to the point where I collapsed. I woke at the three of you staring at me like I was some kind of lunatic. So excuse me if I am a little off the waggon this morning." She pushed him out of the way threw her plate in the sink and went into the living room. She noticed she was cold and started to build the fire, it took a few tries to get it going, but eventually a nice fire started. She sat back and watched the flames dance around the logs. Taunting, teasing to come out of the fire place reminding you that with the beauty it may hold, it can be very destructive and wouldn't care what harm came, much like the way Catherine is. Standing up she walked over to the bookshelf, some books looked they have never been touched, others looked as if you touched it and it would just fall apart. They were in all different colours, shades, and shapes, all from different times. To live 500, even 200 years and see the small changes in time, to know the real history behind things, it would be thrilling and amazing, but lonely. How could you live for so long and not find love, and if you did, would you get sick of the person? Would you stop loving them? It wasn't a life she would want if it meant being alone. She made her way over to the couch again and watched the flames once again. She heard someone walking towards her but she didn't much care for conversation. She was tired and sad, she just wanted to do nothing for the day. She watched as Damon made his way to the couch and sat beside her, he didn't say anything just sat in the silence with her. After awhile she started to feel herself drift off, but she didn't want to sleep knowing Catherine could get inside her head.

"Elena... I won't press you to talk about it now, but I do want you to do something for me." She looked over at him and he was playing with something in his hands. "I want you to wear this necklace, never take it off unless your in the house and even then, keep it on just to be safe." He turned to face her and held out a thin silver chain that held a dark blue stone with silver details around it, as if keeping the stone safe. It was beautiful, something she would buy at a jewellery store if she saw it. She turned her head so he could place it around her neck. When it hit her skin it was cold, but more like a refreshing glass of water. She looked down at it, and the colour almost looked like it had softened.

"So, what's if for?"

"Its like a shield, only you know smaller."

"A shield?" She couldn't help but laugh at the idea. When she glanced at him his expression was blank, which made her laugh even harder. When she looked at him a second time he had a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see your you again. And yes it's a shield, it makes it so you can't be compelled by vampires and that they can't get into your head."

"So no more threats from Catherine?"

"Exactly."

"So I can sleep in peace?"

"Well, I don't know about that, you did give me grief this morning." He started to move closer ever so slightly.

"Is that so? I do recall you looking at me like I was crazy." He was now leaning over her on the couch, and as much as she wanted to kiss him she had a better idea.

"I was admiring how you looked." He had a cocky smile on his face as he leaned closer.

"I have one question for you." He was so close she might give up the idea.

"And what's that?" She smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Are you ticklish?" He stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Oh, you know.." And before he could respond she was tickling him, turns out he was very ticklish. They ended up on the floor, but before he could retaliate she was running out of the living room laughing her hardest as he lay on the floor with a determined smile on his face. She rounded the corner and he was there in a flash with a huge grin. "That's cheating!" She turned around and started laughing again as she made her way into the kitchen. Despite waking up in a terrible mood, Damon, somehow made it better. Well, they all did, they cared about her, almost like they were her second family.

She peeked around the corner and didn't see him and she tip toed towards the stairs, but before she could even touch the railing she was lifted and thrown over his shoulders.

"Damon! That's cheating!"

"In your books." He started walking back towards the living room.

"I'll scream for Caroline."

"No you won't."

"Wanna' bet?"

"Elena..." She took in a deep breath and yelled.

"Caroline!" In a flash Caroline was in front of her. "Tickle him! Quickly!" After a moments hesitation she got the hint that she wasn't in trouble, she quickly got out of Damon's grip and they tackled him to the ground. After a few seconds Klaus came and started to tickle the both of them, which gave Damon enough time to move. They all stood up facing each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

This, was going to be fun..

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

_I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was very hard to concentrate with my brother bugging me every 5 minutes, but I got it done, and I think it's the longest I've written. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **_Sorry, I get sooo distracted sometimes haha. Anyways, I had to think this chapter over, I hope it turns out well and you guys enjoy it. Also if I make any mistakes I am also listening to some music so :P_

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

After what seemed like hours chasing each other around the house, they all layed on the floor, of course Elena was the only one trying to catch her breath, damn vampires. She stared at the ceiling, it was amazing how at home she felt here. Years and years feeling alone, even when living with her aunt, and she knew her aunt meant well, family always does, but sometimes they take the wrong approach. She remembered how Jenna used to get angry at her because she refused to talk about her father. She still does, but she doesn't feel numb about it anymore, not in the way she used to, more like she accepted the fact that he wasn't coming home. It hurt, a lot, even after all these years. She just wanted someone that meant so much to her, and when she was around them, it felt like home. She continued to drift into her mind, not listening to her surroundings, she eventually closed her eyes. She felt heavy, tired, like she hadn't slept in years. She heard someone whispering but she moaned her disapproval, earning a soft chuckle.

"Common' I'll take you to bed." She just nodded. She felt his arms under her knees and her back. He pulled her close to his chest, and she snuggled in, not caring what he thought of it. She then realized he was just walking, not doing his weird vampire speed. Which she approved of, secretly that is. She would not dare tell him. She finally felt the comfort of the bed. It was like she was sinking into the bed.

"_You are truly amazing Elena.._" She gave a small smile as he gently moved the hair away from her face. She could feel him leaving, as much as she didn't want to give the wrong idea, she didn't want to sleep alone, who knows if the necklace actually worked. Suddenly she realized she was panicking, everytime she was alone something happened as if by a curse or just really bad luck. She snapped her eyes open and caught his wrist just in time. She really didn't want to cry, but she could feel her eyes tearing up.

"_Please.._" He looked at her for just a moment and understood. She shifted over so he had enough room to lay on the bed. He didn't go under the blankets, but he was close enough she felt safe. She watched as he just stared at the ceiling, trying to look everywhere but at her, it troubled her but she didn't blame him. But it didn't stop her from wondering if he did trust her, if he felt anything, even if it was just a friendly feeling. So without thinking further she moved closer and rested her head on his chest, and for just a second she felt him go stiff, but just as fast as she noticed it, it was gone and he rested his hand on her back. She felt herself drift again, and this time she let it, but before it totally claimed her she whispered one last thing, and she could have sworn she felt him smile. "_Thank you Damon.._"

She woke with a jolt. Sitting up she stared at the door, there was yelling and things breaking. Slowly she got out of bed, noticing that Damon wasn't in the room with her. When she got to the door, she opened it very slowly, the yelling voices became louder, she recognized Damon's, Carolines, and.. Matt? This time she ran to the stairs, she didn't even take the first step when Klaus was in front of her.

"Stay up here."

"What's going on? Why is Matt here?"

"Elena, please, just-"

"Ah Elena. It was very hard trying to find you. I would've came sooner, but you know, I ran into a few people and got very busy." There Matt stood, at the bottom of the stairs, looking the same as usual, only this time something was off about him. He still seemed like the evil Matt, but more, twisted. It was hard to explain. Even his smile gave her an eerie feeling.

"I.. I didn't want to be found Matt. Go home.." She didn't want to be talking to him, he was very good at being manipulative, something she always fell for.

"Tsk tsk Elena, you know you can't disobey me, you know what happens." He started to make his way up the stairs when Klaus stepped in front of her and Damon stepped in front of Matt.

"You heard the lady, leave."Matt only smiled. And in one swift movement Damon was sitting on the steps holding his stomach. She pushed Klaus out of the way and ran to his side.

"Damon! Are you o-" Sticking out of his stomach was a wooden leg, from what looked like a table. She didn't know what to do. "Damon, what, what do, how?" The look of pain on his face was still clear, even though he was desperatly trying to hide it. He was about to speak when she was yanked up, She looked at the top of the stairs, and Klaus was in the same position as Damon. She was confused, but then it hit her, where was Caroline?

"Caroline! Caroline, where are you!" She felt Matt's hand go on her mouth, she kept trying to scream. Kick, punch but her arms were behind her back. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"You'll be with her soon, don't worry. Now say good bye to your dear friends." Her eyes widened when she looked at Damon, he was now unconcious. She tried to scream for him, but her mouth was covered in a rag this time, and within seconds her vision was gone.

So much for a good nights sleep..

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

_Soo, another chapter will be up within the next few mintues. What will happen? What exactly does Matt have in store for our fellow companions? Stay tuned! :P , no serious, stay tuned, I think you'll like it, although it might be a little cheesy... Sorry, I like cheesy hahaha._

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING** THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THINGS THAT MANY PEOPLE DO NOT LIKE, SWEARING, RAPE, AND BEATINGS, THIS MAY BE A SPOILER BUT I NEEDED TO WARN PEOPLE IN CASE YOU DID NOT WANT TO READ THINGS LIKE THIS.**

**A.N.**_ So, I am going to try and get up to three maybe four chapters in today, I feel bad for making you guys wait, I know what it feels like haha. Anyways ENJOY! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter!_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

"Elena... wakey wakey sleepy head..." A few seconds later he smacked her. She whipped her head up, holding the angriest stare she could.

"I hate you." He only smiled at her and smacked her again.

"You may hate me my dear, but you despise Stefan." She stared at him hard, and when he smiled again, his face changed. Now she was scared. The black veins snaked its way around his face, his eyes darkened, and his canine teeth elongated.

"Wh- when?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"A few hours after our encounter in the forest actually. I would tell you more, but I do have to wake dear Caroline." She looked to her left and sure enough Caroline was laying on the ground. Bound by rope on her wrists and ankles, and she noticed that they were raw, almost like they were burnt. She tried to wiggle out of the chair she was tied to but that earned another smack from Matt. He slowly made his way to Caroline carrying a small cup. Crouching down he slowly poured the liquid on her face, Carolines eyes opened and she started to scream, she tried to bring her hands to protect her now burnt face.

"STOP, your hurting her!" Matt stopped for a brief second and dumped the rest of the contents on Carolines face, earning another scream, followed by a whimper. Matt made his way back towards her, and she braced herself for another smack only this time to receive punch, after punch, after punch. After a few more she heard someone cough, Matt gave one last punch and stood up straight.

"Sorry, she just wouldn't shut up." Elena glanced up to barely see a man standing in a doorway. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was light brown, he almost looked kind, but his smile said something else.

"I don't mind, but you could have waited for me to wake my dear Caroline. Oh well, always next time." He made his way towards Caroline and she visibly flinched away from him. He grabbed the back of her head and brought to face closer to his.

"Leave her alone!" Elena didn't know where she was getting all this courage from but she needed to shut it off before she got herself killed. After a few minutes he let Carolines head hit floor none to gently.

"Quite a voice on this one eh Matt?" He slowly got up and made his way towards her, she lifted her chin.

"It's getting her to shut up that's always been an issue."

"Well, you were and are the worst person to date." That earned a laugh from the other man.

"I seriously doubt that my dear." He hit her so hard the chair tipped causing her to fall to the ground, not even a second later he kicked her in the chest a few times, and she could have sworn she heard something break causing her to gasp for air. "Get her up and follow me." Matt hoisted her over his shoulders causing a sharp pain in her chest. When she looked up she didn't see Caroline on the floor anymore, which meant the man had her. "Oh, and by the way Elena, I'm Stefan, you know Damon's brother, your neighbour when we were kids, nice to see you again." As she fell unconscious, she could hear the pair of them laughing.

She awoke to ice cold water hitting her face. When she tried to breathe the pain that was in her chest seemed to increase, she tried to touch her chest when she noticed her arms were chained above her on a wall, and her legs were chained slightly apart. Looking around the room she noticed Caroline was in the same predicament. Looking back to in front of her she saw Stefan and Matt.

"So what has the trio told you about me, hmm?"

"N- nothing.." He raised an eyebrow. "They told me you were a jackass." And she spat in his face earning a punch to her now certain, broken rib.

"I will give you a history lesson later, but for now, hmm, Matt, she's all yours, I'm going to deal with Caroline." He started to walk towards Caroline when her turned again. "And make her scream."

She looked back at Matt and she knew the look he was giving her. The same look when he would do something that would cause pain for weeks. He looked at her and raised his hand to her face, of course she would flinch but he didn't hit her. He caressed her cheek and made his way to her neck pausing for a second before roaming her chest. It's when it hit her, she couldn't do a thing with what he was going to do to her, before she had a chance, now, she was useless. She heard him growl and she looked at his face. His face changed to that state again.

"Too... Many... Clothes..." Within seconds she was in her underwear. And a smug, devil smile crossed his lips. God what did she see in him? He hands snaked there way around her, stopping at the spots that use to make her shiver, but now make her want to puke. He stopped at her neck and started to squeeze. She was slowly loosing her breath. She looked somewhere else, towards Caroline and her eyes widened. She was in the same state as her, only Stefan was drinking from her, her eyes met hers and they both knew they had to hold onto something, onto hope maybe. But Caroline's eyes started to droop, she was about to scream her name when Matt's lips met hers. She tried to shake her head but he held it in place snaking his tongue into her mouth, when he noticed that she wasn't going to kiss back he bit into her neck earning a scream from her.

"_Kiss back, or I swear I will drain you dry and then Jenna, and your beloved brother._" He started to kiss her again, and she was very hesitant, but she knew his threats were always real. She started to kiss back, keeping the urge to puke down. His hands started to roam again, giving her the sign he was horny. Something she didn't want to do, but knew she was going to be forced to anyway. He started to play with her the same way he used to. She knew when to moan, squirm, and pant. Not meaning a bit of it. He started to remove her bra, and playing with her breasts, one hand on the left and his mouth on the right, while his other hand "pleasured" her, and taking off her panties. He stepped back and smiled. He looked over to Stefan and Caroline and noticed they were going at it, but she noticed something he didn't she was crying, not making a noise but she could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was brought back to Matt when she heard the belt hit the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to drift somewhere else, a field full of flowers, swimming in the ocean, anything to get her away from this moment. She felt his hand on her neck again.

"You don't get to drift off this time. Open your eyes." She refused to open them. That earned a smack across the face. "Open your sweet brown eyes, now!" After a few more hits she finally opened her eyes, not able to take any more. His devil smile when he knew he won. He stepped closer, so close they were now touching, she tried moving but the chains didn't budge. Tears started to fall, but like Caroline, she didn't make a sound. Matt caressed her face again. "I know this is scary, but over time you'll learn to succumb. No one is going to rescue you. I'm all you have left." And with that he plunged into her, making her scream in pain.

She continued to cry as he moved in and out, panting in her ear, swearing, thinking it was turning her on, but it only repulsed her even further. She could tell he was almost there as he started to lose his rhythm but before he came, he bit into her neck, so hard she could feel her skin rip. When his hips bucked she knew it was over, for now.

This went on for a few days, at least thats what her and Caroline thought. They took turns with girls, sometimes both of them on one of them. The beatings didn't stop, in fact they became worse each time. Both Elena and Caroline wanted to talk to each other but every time they were alone, all they wanted to do is sleep. In the time they were there, they were fed once. They were starving, sore every where. Very little faith, hope and life stayed with them. When they were too weak to fight back, they were released from the chains, but never left the spot they were in unless they moved them. They laid on the floor clinging to the heat that was disappearing, trying to cover up the bruises and bumps. Every time the door opened they would flinch, knowing what was to come. But every time they were left alone, they begin to lose hope that they would be found.

"Eat." A tray of bread was tossed at her, with half a glass of water. She had maybe three bits and a sip before it was taken away from her, and Matt started the same ritual that happened every time he came to visit. He "played", "teased", and made her "groan". It was the same song and dance as the time before, and before that, and before that, and it went on and on, she was counting but she lost count, both of them were losing their minds and control, it would be soon until they had nothing left..

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_:O so, next chapter will have the same warnings, only less of it. And will they be saved and by who? Find out in the next chapter!_

_Again, sorry if this chapter insulted anyone in anyway! But in my defence I did warn you!_


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING again, I don't know if there will be parts with beatings, rape and such, this is just here as a warning for those that don't like reading it...**

**A.N. **_Hey, I hope your enjoying these few chapters, my brain just can't stop! What will happen in this chapter? Read and find out! :P_

**Disclaimer: **_Stated in the first chapter!_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

"_Elena... Elena.._" She could hear Caroline's voice, but her eyes refused to open.

"_Wh-what?_"

"_Thank god, I thought you were dead... I haven't had blood in awhile, so all my senses are dulled.._"

She tried to sit up, but her arms refused to lift her. "_Caroline?_"

"_Yea?_"

"_You think we will get out of this? Do you think... Do you think they will come?_" There was a long moment of silence before she spoke.

"_Yes.._"

"_How do you know?_"

"_I just do.._"

Surprisingly she was ok with that. That is until she heard the door open. She didn't know how, but she managed to cry, she didn't make a sound as usual, but she let the tears fall. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she naturally flinched back. She felt the breath of Matt on her ear.

"_It's me.._" She tried to open her eyes, but they only opened a sliver, and sure enough, it was him. Her heart fluttered, if she could, she would jump into his arms and smile, but she had no energy, so she did the next best thing, she relaxed at his touch.

"_Damon..._" She closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, instead of Damon, it was Matt. This made her cry harder than she had, she didn't care if she made sounds, if she was beaten, she was done. If they killed her so be it, at least she would be free of the hallucinations. They were to much.

As if on cue, he struck her face causing her to groan in pain.

"And I thought we were done with the crying sherade." He flipped her so she was on her stomach with her back end sticking in the air, her arms behind her back. He held onto her arms with one hand, and her hip with the other, and plunged into her harder than he had earning a scream. He was going as if he was running out of time, before he could finish his weight was gone. She could hear grunting, the sound of punching, and swearing. After a few moments she felt a hand on her face, which caused her to flinch. The hand pushed the hair out her face. The hand felt so familiar. She then felt the weight of a coat on her, without thinking she whispered. "_Caroline... Don't forget Caroline..._"

"Klaus has her, we're going home." And with that, she was lifted up and cradled into a chest. And suddenly she knew who was holding her. Before she could do anything though he spoke. "Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." And just like that she let herself sleep.

She could tell she was waking up, she could feel the bed, the sheets, the blanket, the sun on her face, and a chest. Wait what? She opened her eyes and sat up, hissing in pain and touching her ribs. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she immediately backed away. She looked up and relaxed at a hurt Damon. She went to move forward but she gasped in pain again. This time she didn't mind his hand.

"You've been sleeping for 12 hours." She looked at him in disbelief. But something else came to mind.

"How long have we been gone?" When he looked down at his hands, and didn't answer she grew a little worried. "How long Damon?" He finally looked at her but his face showed how upset and hurt he was.

"_3 weeks.._" He sat back against the head board, resting his head in his hands. She stared at him, he was truly upset, more than she would've given him credit for. "_ We looked everywhere. Under every nook and cranny. We hardly slept, ate, we just kept looking, crossing places off the maps, slowly wondering if we were ever going to find you or Caroline... Then I realized I knew where he would have taken you._" He looked up at her and she could see the tears streaking his face. She never felt so touched in her life by a man besides her father.

"Where were we?" He gave a little laugh, wiping the tears from his cheeks, but it didn't stop them from coming.

"You were at our house, the house we grew up in. Turns out he bought it a while ago under a different name. We found you guys in the basement. In the back room, the room our parents kept the wine. I saw you and... I didn't... I was..." He couldn't look at her. She moved towards him, gently placing her hand on his cheek, she could feel him leaning into her hand. Her other hand went to his other cheek making him look at her. And she softly spoke.

"You still came. That's all that matters to me, even to Caroline." She started to cry, but she didn't falter her words, "You Damon, not anybody else, you, you came to me. Thank you." He started to smile, and he touched to her face ever so gently, almost like a feather.

"I would always come for you Elena... Always." He was about to kiss her when her stomach growled, making her laugh, but causing her to curse at the pain she was in. "They didn't even feed you?" He stared at her, but she only giggled.

"I guess your making me breakfast."

"Is that so?"

"Well, I would, but I'd probably drop a plate or something."

"Hmm, I kinda like the plates I have. Alright, Miss Elena, what would you like for breakfast?"

She thought about it, and started to giggle again. "Chocolate chip pancakes and a milkshake." It was his turn to laugh.

"Alright, chocolate chip pancakes and a milkshake coming up." She started to get up, but he stopped her earning a raised eyebrow from her. "You get to stay in bed."

"Your serious?" He only nodded and started to get up. So she tried again only to have him in front of her stopping her from getting up. "I will end up leaving when you leave, so no point in stopping me." He thought about it and smiled. "What?"

"Fine, you can come down, but I am carrying you down." She let her mouth drop and shook her head.

"Umm no, I am walking thank you." He moved aside and let her get up, she was almost to the door when he picked her up bridal style. "Damon!"

"I told you, I was carrying you down." She only giggled and rested her head on his chest. He set her down on the counter and she watched him as he cooked. He moved so gracefully, as if he had done it a hundred times, and her smile started to fade. Of course he has done this hundreds of times, he's had girlfriends she couldn't hold that against him, but it made her feel less special. Why would she feel special, sure he rescued her but wasn't he just the same as any other guy? Take what he wants and move on? She was so out of it she didn't know that he was talking to her until he flicked her nose.

"You ok?" The look of concern on his face was clear to see, but it could just be an act. She just shrugged her shoulders. He placed the food beside her along with the milkshake which she assumed was strawberry. His hands rested on the counter on either side of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I'm just hungry..." She averted her eyes as much as she could. That's when he sprayed whip cream on her face. "What the hell?!" He only smiled.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll spray you again." He held the canister up like it was a gun, which made her laugh, wincing to the pain in her chest.

"It's nothing ok?" She looked at him in the eyes, and he raised his eyebrows and he sprayed her again. So she took some off with her finger and tasted it. "Might have some on my pancakes. Any chocolate sauce?" This earned her a smirk, but he didn't let up.

"Elena.. What's bothering you, it's written all over your pretty face that something is bothering you, besides the pain." She gazed down at her hands, fidgeting, not knowing how to ask, or say what was on her mind, its been so long since she has been this open, even with Caroline she wasn't that open.

"Promise not to laugh? Promise to tell the truth?"

"Scouts honour." She nodded and thought for a moment.

"Am I... hmm, umm, how many.. how many girlfriends have you had?" His smirk had fallen from his face making her heart ache. More than she thought, great, she was just another one. A foolish girl.

"Only one." She stared at him, all these years only one? Hard to believe. "It was Catherine, before she turned me and my brother. She played me for a fool. Used my feelings for her own entertainment. She actually hated pancakes."

"You really expect me to believe that you, a hot guy, only had one girlfriend?" She put her hand to her mouth realizing she just called him hot, and he noticed it. His smug, cocky grin was back.

"Hot eh?"

"Umm, well, you know, figure of speech and all." He was awfully close to her, she could almost see the want in his eyes, and she was about to close the gap when he leaned back and gave her the pancakes and milkshake.

"Don't want these to go cold." He winked at her and began cleaning the kitchen. She watched him as she ate, and her taste buds felt like they were having a party. The pancakes were delicious. She was on her fifth pancake when she started drinking the milkshake, within a few moments, she felt rejuvenated, like something just clicked. She didn't feel pain in her chest anymore. She didn't understand what was happening, how in the hell could she heal that fast... She looked up at Damon who was washing the pan. She then threw a piece of pancake at his head causing him to stop and face her with a confused look, but before he could look at her he got another chunk of pancake in the face.

"What the hell Elena?" He looked at her and her expression was a mix of laughter and anger.

"You put your blood in my milkshake!" It was his turn to have a shocked expression, no one had the ability to know if they were being healed.

"How in the hell.." Another chunk of pancake hit his face, making him growl, but this growl was playful. He looked at her again, only this time, her eyes were filled with lust, and determination. So, he non-nonchalantly walked over to the fridge grabbing the whip cream again, and started walking towards her. Making her jump down from the counter, holding a hand up and walking backwards.

"Damon... no... put it down... Damon..." He only smirked and started to chase her around the kitchen spraying her with whip cream earning a giggles. She managed to get to the fridge and grab the syrup. That's when he stopped, he hated being sticky, even as a kid. He held up his hands as if to surrender to the girl covered in whip cream, only she shook her head and went after him. This went on for about 20 minutes before he picked her up from behind making her laugh. They were both sticky and covered in chocolate, syrup and whip cream. He spun her around so she was facing him, and the giggles slowly subsided. They stayed like that for a few moments. He wanted to desperately close the gap between them, but he knew she needed to do it or she would think that he was using her. So he waited, she didn't try to push him away, instead she slowly raised her hands to either side of his face, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh in relief. He opened them slowly and she had the sweetest smile on her face, and slowly she moved closer, she licked her lips, but he would make her go all the way, this was her decision. After a few more antagonizing seconds, she finally closed the gap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands tangling in his hair as he lifted her onto the counter, pulling her close. The kiss was everything they both wanted, full of want, hunger, and most important, love that they both hid. His tongue traced her bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance. She granted him access, their tongues dancing for dominance. His hand started to work its way under her shirt when they both heard someone cough. Separating they looked at the doorway seeing Caroline with her arms crossed and Klaus with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"So, is there any syrup left or did you guys use it all?" Caroline asked while raising an eyebrow. Damon and Elena only looked at each other realizing they were both still covered. Laughing, she stayed on the counter while Damon checked the fridge, but he made sure to kiss her on the cheek before hand. He tossed an un-opened bottle of syrup to Caroline.

"You should get Damon to make pancakes they are delicious!" Elena giggled and Caroline gave a questioning look.

Just for the moment, it was beautiful. She didn't care what Damon and her were, they were together and that's all that mattered, she had two new friends who she loved, and for once she was truly happy. But her happiness didn't last long. She felt something in her chest, as if someone was pushing her from within her.

"Damon.." He looked at her and his smile faded, they all stared at her. She was grabbing her chest, gasping for breath.

"Elena, where's your necklace?" Damon was at her side in an instant.

"I... I don't... I don't know.." She screamed as the pain increased. She started to shake, Damon carefully placed her on the floor.

"Caroline, do you have the one you had when you were human?"

"M..maybe.." In a flash she was back. "It's gone I don't know where it is."

"Is this what your looking for?" A blonde woman came into the kitchen holding the necklace Damon gave Elena. In a flash she was beside the shaking Elena who was screaming in pain. She placed the necklace around her neck. After a few minutes she stopped shaking and screaming. But she started to cry.

"What... what was that? The pain... it.. it was the same pain... the same pain..." She fell asleep, and Damon slowly picked her up, he stared back at the woman who was standing in front of him.

"Caroline, give Elena a bath and put her to bed." Caroline hesitantly walked towards him. Before she left the room with Elena she turned to the woman. But before she could speak, Klaus spoke. And when he did both Caroline and Damon stared in shock as this woman was thought to be dead.

"Hello Rebekah."

"Long time brother."

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_Wow, I didn't realize this chapter was going to be so long. Anyways let me know what you think of these last few chapters :D It is much appreciated, also let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapter!_


End file.
